Running Away is Easier
by 1death-is-my-comfort3
Summary: A team of boys and girl are surprised when Naruto moves in the foster home.But soon, secrets are uncovered and the team grows to know the past Naruto is covering. Partly because the past is destroying him from inside out. SasuNaru


**This is a story I've been waiting to publish after Nightmare went off of Hiatus, **

**Now since the new chapters up, I guess I can start on this one ^^**

**Summary: All of his life, Naruto has been running away. He moves constantly, running farther into darkness to escape his past. When he finally moves into Konoha, no one really greets him with... kindness. Instead, he ends up in ANOTHER troubled teens academy with a Duck-Ass butt-hole, A Blind guy, A crazed dog-fan, a Raccoon and a... Girl?! This team is equally surprised when the unusually hyperactive blond moves in town. Soon, secrets are uncovered and the team grows to know the past Naruto is covering. Partly because the past is destroying him from inside out. **

**So as you can see, This is a story of Curry, Gay love, and a raccoon. The curry isn't really important though, But I assure you that the raccoon is.  
**

**Enjoy~**

**(P.S. Naruto has no Kyuubi-Chan the big bad guy in this story. He just has Kyuu-Chan as a Multiple personality, where his strength increases a bunch and stuff. It's still the Kyuubi, just not a giant demon sealed in his belly. Only in his mind : D )  
**

**

* * *

**_Tap _

_Tap_

_Tap_

The blond haired boy stopped for a split second to release former air in his lungs, taking more gulps, he began to clumsily sprint away again.

_STOMP_

_STOMP_

_STOMP_

His enemy didn't pause like the younger, he just rushed quickly past the spot where his victim had almost collapsed. The smoke filled both of their nostrils, choking them mentally and physically. As the victim frantically ran away, a thought played over his mind.

_"Help me.."_ But why should anyone else care? It's good character if a boy is pushed around a little, it makes him stronger.

But this ragged child had seen things beyond murder. This boy had seen _manslaughter. _

Of course, he was only a mere human, strangely though, something was wrong with him. No, it wasn't a demon sealed inside of him. And again-no, it was not a relationship problem with his brother. Lastly, _NO, _if anyone were his friends, they would be alive and healthy... Until they met him.

Anywhere this child went, his presence brought horrible luck to anyone who even simply glanced at him. This conclusion wasn't anything supernatural, because he wasn't a bad omen.

He was simply being hunted.

A kind exterior on the outside, but a a black darkness, tinged with the rusty color of blood chased him from his past. Demons reached from the ground and claimed his mother and father, as well as anyone else. Who was everyone else.

The killer was simply put, his father. Driven crazy by the death of his wife, he killed everyone in the hospital and then died himself in a suicide bomb, not even bothering to wipe off the thin drops of blood running down his scarred cheeks.

Once his eyes were full a happiness and life, joyful for his good fortune and child. Then, as the boy's scalp came into view, a horrid feeling came into his gut.

_This child was evil._

Now, he was chasing down his own son- He broke him down so much, this child was only a shell of his former to hide behind fake names, smiles and a fake life altogether for protection. Moving every time he got remotely noticed, not staying long enough to even say goodbye to his now dead friends.

Nothing was felt behind his mask any more, his friends had even betrayed him to help his killer. Fire filled the elementary school, scalding flames slobbered over the walls, trying to devour everything in a heated blast.

The boy raced from corner to corner of the hallways, having trained his legs to run this fast anyway. The fleshy palm of his hand skidded against the dirty tiled floors and walls, part of his jacket slipped up- revealing horrendous scars.

Bruises and fire burns covered all of his body, besides two parts. His stomach and cheeks were already tattooed sloppily, a mark from his father to point him out in a crowd. Every blemish, every bruise was a tool his father used to track him down and murder him.

The boy raced out of the burning building, panting heavily.

He never stopped running, because it would break his motto.

_"It's always easiest to run away." _

To run from the past, the present or even any situation altogether, racing away-denying the fact that the crisis had began, it was his best solution.

No matter what, Uzumaki Naruto will never stop running.

_

* * *

_

**"It was cold."**

Naruto managed to choke out, sitting in the over-heated, ugly office. An old, irregular man sat away from him, his chapped lips and crooked teeth forced a all-too-calm smile on his face. His thinning hair flopped over his wrinkled head, greasy strands fell over his ears.

The younger man looked at his therapist, the rancid smell filling his nostrils and forcing him to almost choke past the heavy cigarette fumes coming from the next room. Naruto glared at the heating vent and turned back to the older man. His horrid fake tragic look made Naruto want to barf, to him, Naruto was just another file. Not even a human.

"I remember snow... And a big lake. Really big." Naruto tried to reach into the depths of his mind to find something else, but the dark abyss only seemed to screech at him, the Animal hiding in there. The ugly man apparently saw his pain and reached for a bowl of cheap, too sugary candies lying on the equally cheap desk. Naruto tried again, but Animal only roared and clawed at him again, Naruto immediately pulled back.

"Allen?" Naruto asked, not surprised if he had drifted off. Allen shoved more of the round pink things inside his mouth, the rancid taste filling his taste buds.

"Go on, go on."

"Allen, I cant." Naruto grimanced at Allen, who pushed his black hair back again and gave a questioning look _again_. Naruto only growled and looked at the betty-boop clock hanging on the vomit-green wall.

"Goodbye Allen." Naruto said bluntly and simply walked out of the room, Allen yelling questions at him. From the other side of the flimsy door, Naruto smirked in satisfaction. The orphan walked past all of the other troubled kids, sometimes giving one or two the finger all heroically.

But not today, Naruto only walked past them darkly and forced them to move back in fear. "Idiots." Naruto whispered under his breath and flung the clear door open, walking out into the pouring rain.

Water dripped off of his finely drawn nose, as the fragile boy walked through the pouring water, his orange hoodie pulled over his head in a weak attempt to protect him. Crowds clustered around him, somehow making a path for Naruto as he walked home, alone, on Friday night. Blond locks of hair flopped over his face, blurring his vision greatly.

Through his hair, Naruto pushed through a young whore and her "boyfriend" who was sucking down a large amount a cigars at one time.

"Who still smokes _cigars." _Naruto muttered and the man turned angrily in response. The big boobed woman tugged on his sleeve and made some sort of "cute" sound by whistling through her tongue.

The pale pink building stood out from all of the other duller buildings, with it's surprisingly wrought Iron black gate and boards crookedly covering up some poorly made holes. This place was called "The Foster Home for Troubled Adolescents" But it was better heard by the name of; Dickwad Academy. In fact, graffiti was poured over the wall saying that, Naruto pushed open the pale wooden door and a flush of heat came rushing into his face.

Flushed, Naruto plugged his nose and flew through the front desk room, escaping the peeling wallpaper and the distinct smell of cooking heroin. But of course, being the druggie he (sorta) is, Naruto stopped and sniffed the air before running on.

The front desk lady, if she was a lady, stopped him quickly with a loud shriek. Naruto turned in surprise to the screams and she waved him over to the peeling door, as ugly as cat pee mixed with vomit, a plastic sign was nailed unto the door saying, DIRECTOR on it.

"shit."

* * *

The meeting went fairly quickly and contained the age-old topic of "Naruto is a troubled child and should be sent somewhere else because he is too much for us. Blah Blah Blah."

As Naruto climbed the old steps to his shoebox of a room, he dragged a black sharpie into the wall, smiling as the black scar made its way across the cement. His room was insanely tiny, all he had was a metal bunk-bed and a greasy cot with his pillow and a cedar locked box he always carried, Naruto had learned to pack light after the first few moves.

One boy stopped in Naruto's doorway and whistled between his teeth at the familiar scene.

"Running away?" Shikimaru smiled and waved a syringe in the air before his face, Naruto glared.

"Shut up Pinnapple," Naruto whispered, trying to resist the heroin in his hand. Shikimaru tossed the drugs over to the shorter boy.

"Free of charge, see it as a housewarming gift." Naruto could only glare in response, the drugs shaking in his palm.

Naruto threw the heroin back to Shikimaru, "I'm off the shit dude, besides, I only did heroin for a month."The blond boy said to the drug dealer, Shikimaru shrugged and instead slipped a cigarette out of his pocket.

"Fine, just take this then." Shikimaru tossed the grit to Naruto, who caught it easily. A lighter came out of his pocket and Naruto lit the addicting thing quickly, when Naruto ran out of nicotine, bad things happen. Shikimaru recorded Naruto's movements with ease, detecting every hesitation, every hint of calmness as Naruto smoked.

Feeling uncomfortable, Naruto quickly turned away to throw on a light black hoodie with a small orange backpack, it only contents, the cedar box and a pair of dark jeans.

"Good bye Shika, have fun with your new roomie." Naruto shoved past his "friend" and quickly stomped down the stairs and into the vomit hall. Alone, Shikimaru glanced around the room one last time, he threw his purple, ripped gym bag over his shoulder in silence and walked out of the room forever.

Naruto and Shikimaru had met when Naruto had moved in a year ago, silent as a lamb. The first time he actually spoke to Shika was when they had watched "Silence of the Lambs," and Naruto began to laugh at Hannibal's bizzare plans.

The two hit it off pretty well, talking about what the next movie; "Hannibal" would be like. Therefore, the weak bond grew past various horror flicks and to more personal things. Shikimaru was a drug dealer, sneaking in cigarettes to joints to the rest of the boys in the home. Still, he surprisingly wasn't that much of a greasy rat as the other drug dealers in town.

As Shikimaru watched Naruto get into the small silver suburban, he sighed and slipped through the locked back gate. Being a skinny boy, Shikimaru was always sneaking out of the couple homes he arrived in, one of the many reasons he was kicked out of them.

The gate didn't creak in protest, instead the lock fell with a clank and the boy rushed out of the home to the waiting public bus. The man smiled and opened the door, Shikimaru gave him the usual pay and sat in the back of the usually empty bus. The lights of the rain and billboards rushed past as Shikimaru continued his destination to his new foster home.

In the other car, Naruto did the same, his dull and increasingly empty eyes matched his emotionless face. The mussed blond hair hung over his eyes like a unwavering shield of devoid emotion.

He knew this had happened to many times to ever be a good thing. After all;

That one man will _always_ chase him...

Shaking his head, Naruto quickly stepped out of the car as fast as he could, early tripping as he did, the car had not came to a complete stop. As soon as his center of balance returned, Naruto raced off once again. Starting another new life.

The big home doubled as a school and was owned by a rich man who wanted to give to charity. A large portrait of the old man was hung in the main lobby, the fourth president's great-great-grandson, the motivational speaker and writer, Saratoubi.

Naruto glared at the picture for no particular reason, he just wanted to glare at something. Apparently, this place was supposed to "motivate" him to talk with his new therapist better.

"Stupid old man," Naruto growled. A secretary wobbled over to him, feeling as uncomfortable as the poor, squealing pig on her head. Another blond woman followed her, a drunken smile on her face. Naruto scowled at the latter, hell, with boobs like those, had she no shame!?

"Whooo! That was a good bottle! Right Ton-Ton, Shizune-Chan?" The Blond woman shouted, too drunk to notice who was standing in front of her. Shizune smiled shyly and then noticed Naruto standing there, much like a lost puppy. With rabies.

"Oh! I'm so sorry for not noticing you before, Er... My name is Shizune and T-This person is the president-Wait! I mean family pet- No! The director of this home, Tusundae and umm..." Shizune stumbled over her words, Naruto finally took pity on her.

"Whatever, I just need my room _please." _Naruto said so strongly that Shizune raced off like a bullet, trying to find a key and room for the dangerous teen. The blond woman looked between Naruto, Ton-Ton (who was now oinking on the floor) and the portrait of the old man.

Naruto cleared his throat loudly, getting her attention. "Well?"

"AHA!" Tusundae shouted, a knowing look in her eyes. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You... Are you Saratoubi!?" The drunkard yelled, a monsterous look in her eyes, Naruto scowled even deeper.

"No."

"Well then... Leave." Naruto threw his hands up in the air angrily.

"NO! YOU DAMNED DRUNKARD!" Naruto yelled, a crashing from the stairs followed as Shizune crawled back with a key and a mountain of papers. "Naruto-San, please sign these..."

Naruto just waved her off and snatched the key, quickly escaping to the opposite set of stairs, leading to the dorms.

Shikimaru just then walked through the doors, Tusundae and Shizune both glanced at him.

"YOU! Are YOU Saratoubi!?"

"...No?"

* * *

I walked down the stairs quickly, escaping the many idiot fangirls on my tail. Why the hell did they let them in the BOYS dorm anyway. Stupid God.


End file.
